


The One Where Gabriel Make's Sam Cosplay

by hellsyeah



Series: Sabriel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sabriel Week Daily Prompt Day 7 - Pop Culture) It's pretty obvious Sam will do just about anything for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gabriel Make's Sam Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracebriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/gifts).



                “We’re cosplaying? Why are we cosplaying?” Sam tugged at the metal cuffs around his wrists and frowned. Gabriel spun around in front of the mirror again and didn’t answer him; instead he adjusted his cape to fit his shoulders better and smoothed back his now-black hair. Gabriel’s change in hair color was exactly what kept Sam from looking in the mirror, it was bad enough he had a cape on too, and a chest plate, he didn’t need to see what his archangel boyfriend had done to his hair.

                “I really think this costume fits me,” Gabriel pulled the horned helmet onto his head and played with the green fabric at his shoulders. Sam groaned and flopped down on the bed, tapping his fingers against the circles on his abdomen.

                “Is my hair blond? Oh no, my hair better not be blond.” He made a shocked sound when he reached up to scratch his chin, after realizing it felt a bit off, and ran a hand across the hair he found there. “Gabriel, is this a beard? Do I have a beard?” Gabriel finally looked back at him and grinned.

                “Sam if you’re really that worried you could always just stop pouting and look in the mirror.” Sam groaned and rolled over to press his face into the mattress, Gabriel was able to make out a muffled ‘don’t wanna’ before he turned away again. “Honestly, I think you make a pretty hot Thor.”

                “You’re too short to be Marvel’s Loki,” Sam had rolled back over and pulled himself to his feet slowly, inching his way to the mirror. Gabriel glared over his shoulder.

                “I will smite you Winchester, don’t think I won’t,” Sam held up his hands in surrender but he was grinning.

                “I don’t think you will,” Sam pointed out, “You love me too much to kill me.”

                “No, I love you too much not to bring you back _after_ I kill you.” Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel’s waist as he watched their reflection in the mirror (his hair was still its rightful color, just even longer than it should’ve been), and sighed. Sometimes it was hard to remember why he kept Gabriel around but as the smaller man leaned back against him and smiled, Sam thought he knew why.

 

                “Gabriel!” Sam’s voice cut loudly through the quiet of the Men of Letter’s bunker, “Am I _green?_ ”

                “Just take it as my way of saying we’re cosplaying again,” Gabriel flipped around on the couch so that he was sitting normal again after previously hanging upside down. He laughed as he took in Sam’s newly tinted skin and purple pants.

                “I’m not the fucking Hulk. Change me back.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest when he noticed Gabriel wasn’t doing anything but staring at him.

                Gabriel frowned, “Geez you’re no fun.”               

With a snap Sam’s skin was back to its normal color and he had more clothes on, but they still weren’t his. “Gabriel! What the hell am I wearing now?”

                Gabriel tugged at the sweater on his torso and shrugged, crossing the room to Sam, “Why don’t you tell me. You’re the detective after all.”

                “Detecti- I’m not Sherlock Holmes,” Sam pulled at the scarf around his neck even as Gabriel tried to straighten it out. He looked down and was surprised to see the overcoat he had on was the perfect length. He just hoped his hair wasn’t curly, that would cause problems.

                “Of course you’re not, that’s the point Sammy, being someone you’re not.” Gabriel snapped again and he was wearing a dark coat over his sweater. “Now come on, I want comic books.” Sam stopped his hand before he snapped for the third time.

                “You did all this, the green skin, for comic books?”

                “Yeah?” Gabriel’s tone said that it should have been obvious and Sam sighed.

                “But you can just poof up some comics why do we have to go anywhere?” Gabriel pouted up at Sam and rocked on his heels.

                “Because I’m bored now shush and let’s go,” Gabriel didn’t wait for him to answer and just snapped with his other hand and they were gone.

 

                “Not this again. Gabriel, who am I even supposed to be?” He was standing in the middle of their bedroom looking down at the trench coat that was now covering his torso. Gabriel walked back into the room then with a leather jacket around his shoulders and a black t-shirt underneath. Sam froze as he started to piece it together.

                “Do the Carver Edlund books ring a bell?” Gabriel tucked his hands into his pockets and raised an eyebrow as Sam started shaking his head and pulling the coat off.

                “I’m not cosplaying as our brothers Gabriel, for fucks sake.” Gabriel shrugged and walked around Sam and sprawled out across their bed.

                “Whatever, I thought it was a good idea.” He seemed to be thinking as he folded his hands behind his head and watched as Sam took the costume off. “Oh I know!” Gabriel sat up as he snapped his fingers and Sam’s arms were suddenly bare, and so were his legs, and most of his torso. “We’ll be Grecian Warriors.”

                “I’m wearing a toga,” Sam pulled at the fabric and jumped when Gabriel appeared in from of him with a helmet, “I don’t think this is historically accurate.”

                “Doesn’t matter, I’ve got you in a sheet and that’s good enough for me.” Sam groaned when he watched Gabriel pull on his helmet and adjust his belt.

                “Don’t you have enough comics? Can’t you take someone else?” Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam down into a long kiss, pulling away only when the hunter needed air.

                “I can’t take someone else because I don’t get to do that with them while in character, you should be aware of that by now.” Gabriel smirked as Sam’s cheeks heated. He grumbled something about unfair play and Gabriel laughed. “This one’ll be even more fun because there’s less to take off.”

                “I really hate you,” Sam ducked his head as he pulled on his helmet, “The after sex better be good, or I’m gonna stop doing this for you.”

                “No you won’t.” And dammit, he was probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I have dubbed Ishy's fic. Even if she doesn't like it. Oh well.


End file.
